


Mr. Steal your softie

by hi_im_trash



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_im_trash/pseuds/hi_im_trash
Summary: Basically Richie and Eddie love each other but Eddie cant admit his feelings because at the time (1992) being gay was really not excepted, especially not in Derry. Richie goes insane on the three year anniversary of the losers defeating Pennywise





	1. The question

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its your fellow fucker Richie here making this for the third time because it keeps deleting oof um anyways I hope you guys enjoy

Three years after Pennywise terrorized the Losers , Richie, Eddie, Beverly, Stan and Ben were walking home from school  
“ Holy shit! Did you see the look on Mrs.Snort face though?! It looked like she was ready to have another threesome with me and you mother! Don't ya agree Eds?! ” Richie looked at Eddie.  
Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed deeply “ Thats fucking disgusting! And don't call me Eds!!” Eddie exclaimed , picking up the book that fell out of Richies disorganized and wide open backpack. Richie gazed at Eddie in awe of this beautiful golden brown eyes and his galaxy of freckles, listening to the voice cracks in between his words as if each word from Eddie was as if he were speaking with a angel.

Richie sighed playfully “ Alright, whateva ya say Cutie Kaspbrak” Eddie handed Richie the torn apart math book he had just picked up from the floor and Richie laughed , pulling a small container of hand sanitizer from his bag and handing it to Eddie . “ Thanks love, and here you are” Richie kneeled as if in the presence of royalty . 

Eddie chuckled “ You've gotta start keeping your backpack organized Richie’ Eddie poured a shit ton of hand sanitizer on his hands .  
“ Ah but thats so much work” Richie got up and started walking again , “ And its fun when we do this Eds” Richie smirked and Stan eyed Richie and mouthed ‘ just fucking ask him already’ before Stan turned back to Beverly and Ben and listening to their conversation. Eddie noticed out of the corner of his eye and he turned to Richie .

Eddie laughed. “ Richh, what are you hiding??” a shy smile swept across Richie's face and his pale skin turned bright red with embarrassment . Richie was silent for a few minutes . “ C`mon Richie you can tell me” Eddie waited eagerly for Richie to answer Eddies heart raced as Richies pounded in his chest. 

“Well, um…...Eddie, um… would you- i mean- i.. Um.. E- Eddie Ive been wanting to say this for a while now” Richie stumbled . Eddies anticipation turned into nerves . He had a feeling of what Richie was going to say next. “ EDDIESPAGETTIWOULDYOUGOONADATEWITHME” Richie finally spat out nervously. 

Silence.


	2. Flustered feelings and Unfinished assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie are paired in a language arts assignment that is to tell about one thing you care about most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hoes I'm back did your mother miss me? anyways this chapter is kind of okay so enjoy!

It stayed silent for a while and Richie slowly felt his heart ripping out of his chest the longer the silence lasted. Richies blushing cheeks and goofy smile had faded . “ I- Im sorry Richie just- I can't” Eddies voice was low and faint. Richie wanted to runaway . He felt warm tears slip down the sides of his freckled cheeks. Richie tried to gather words to reply .

“ Y- yeah I-its cool I get it …..well i gotta- go now so… bye” Richie managed to whisper as he wiped his tears and smiled at Eddie. Eddie could see the heartbreak in Richies dark eyes . Eddie has had a crush on Richie since the fourth grade but he knew how Sonia would react if she ever saw him dating another boy and he didn't want to risk it. Eddie wanted to comfort Richie's eyes, for while Richie faked a laugh as he dashed home, the sadness in his dark eyes was painful for Eddie to watch.   
“ Y-yeah I better um.. Get going too..” Eddie looked down weakly before running home as both Richie and Eddie cried the day away and cried until the sun rose in the morning, the sun was blocked by a thin layer of fog as Richie hopped on the bus the next day, eyes red and puffy and exhausted. He watched in silence as slowly more kids filled the bus and started on with their conversations.   
Richie remained silent until Eddie walked on the bus, eyes as red as Richie's. At first, Richie jumped with a burst of excitement before bringing his mind back to the previous day. “ Hi Eddie” Richie looked down and lightly grinned.   
“ Hey...so- today is the three year anniversary of the Losers club.. You know- when we defeated It.” Eddie looked up slightly at Richie , waiting for a response. 

“ Oh yeah…” Richie looked up and looked into Eddies red but still beautiful brown eyes that gave Richie butterflies. ‘ He doesn't like you back stupid, why don't you understand that?!’ Richie tried to get his head straight. Obviously that was impossible because he wasn't straight. 

The bus stopped   
Eddie pushed his why to the front of the bus, as usual, but today Richie waited for everyone else to get off the bus before tripping off the last step.  
Richie sat down at his desk in homeroom. No wisecracks or cheerful and rambunctious laughter and smiles. No acknowledging his friends , except Beverly, which he gave a sad smile and said “ Hey Bevvy” on his way in. 

“ Hey Ri-” Beverly started , but Richie was already in his seat looking down as the substitute gave attendance. 

“ Today, you will be working with a partner chosen by me. Sound good?” The class altogether sounded like a few mumbled” yes`s” and one or two sad whimpered “no” . The substitute called Richie and Eddie up to the front of the class. “And why not Mr...Toyzer and Mr ….Kasbrock?”

“Its Tozier” Richie replied as Eddie said “ Its Kaspbrak” . Eddie and Richie looked up at each other and smiled for a moment before both snapping their heads back down. Richie s cheeks were glowing red , at this point he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or Eddies soft voice and cute freckles he wished he could count. 

The classroom was silent for a second before the substitute finally spoke. “ You two negative nancies will be each others..”

‘ Don't say it’

‘ Oh god please don't say it’  
“ Partners.” Beverly facepalmed . Bill whispered to Stan “ T-this is gu-g-gonna be terrible” . Richie flipped up the hood of his sweatshirt and pulled on the ragged strings , hiding his red face. Eddie smiled and for a moment before the substitute told them to take a seat next to each other. They awkwardly got seated and the project was explained to he class. 

“We have to write about whAT!?!” Richie exclaimed and the words echoed through the hallways. Their assignment was to write about what means the most to them. “ Then why do we need partners?!!”   
“ You will be sharing it with your partner” the substitute handed out sheets of lined paper. Richie tried to find the good in the assignment. ‘ okay Richie, think. Maybe if he sees how important he is to you…maybe he`ll change his mind, right? Goddamnit Richie !! This is pointless. He.Doesn't.Like.You.’ Richie was contemplating whether he should tell Eddie how important he is to Richie or not. He spiraled for the first five minutes of class before basically writing a love letter to Eddie. He wrote so fast that by the time he was done, his paper was filled with small tears and wrinkles .  
Eddie still sat, a pencil in his hand, and a blank page in front of him.   
‘ I can't let Richie know I like him’ Eddie started to write the essay about how he cared for his friends and family . It was complete bullshit, but he couldn't let Richie know how much he cared for and loved him. 

“ Times up, switch papers” the substitute groaned as the other classmates exchanged papers. Eddie was finishing writing his name and Richie was staring into space and drawing dicks on his desk. 

“Well...I uh… here! “ Richie said as he placed the paper on Eddies desk. Edde handed Richie his essay. Eddie quietly struggled to read through the sloppy torn up mess Richie wrote.  
Eddie is my best friend, but I feel like we could be more. He is amazing to talk to and look at … especially in his short shorts … I would honestly kill someone for Eddie. He makes my heart pound and I love him.

Eddie felt like disappearing. He wanted to look over to Richie and giggle before whispering ‘I love you, too’ . Eddie wanted to see the joyous and goofy smile that usually spreads across Richie's face.  
Richie read through the neat and well written essay. He was fine until a note at the bottom corner of the page read “ Im sorry Richie, I like girls.”   
Richie felt like he was going to vomit. His head swirled with different emotions, and he wanted it to stop .   
Richie slowly and shakily raised his hand “ Can I go to the nurses office?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whacha think in the comments! I'm gonna try to make another chapter soon . Piece out from your friendly neighborhood mother fucker- ya boi Ricardi B


	3. Sadness and cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is a fucking mess , way more than usual.

Richie ran out of the classroom that was slowly filling with whispers- rumors about why he had to leave. Richie dashed through the silent halls with tears streaming down his freckled cheeks . He ran into the 2nd bathroom stall and threw up. He wiped the mix of puke and tears with his oversized black sweatshirt.  
Eddie looked back at Richie as he jolted down the hlm, watching Richie disappear around the corner. “ Oh god, Rich-” Eddie whispered. He knew he was the reason Richie left. ‘Great. Now everybody is making up stories about us. God fuck’ Eddie put his head down on his desk and kept it there for the 9 minutes remaining in class  
Richie had managed to sneak outside and smoked his first cigarette. He was coughing a shit ton, but he liked the sensation and it took his mind off of Eddie. He was thankful a kid handed him one in the bathroom. He leaned on the side of the school as he flicked the cigarette . he thought about Eddie for a while. Around 12:00, Beverly, Bill, Stan,Ben and Mike searched for him. When they finally found him, Beverly sat down next to him.   
“ Its okay young dickhead” Beverly managed to joke.   
“ Why is nobody sitting with Eddie right now? He's probably all alone, wondering where the fuck you guys are. I'll get back to class after lunch.” Richie looked up at them and managed to smirk . They all left him to be with his thoughts.  
Eddie stared at his packed lunch that Sonia packed for him everyday. Nobody sat down with him. He felt more alone than he ever has. The world felt like it was slipping out from under him and he was descending into a hole of hell. He tucked his head in his arms and closed his eyes, feeling the warm comfort and taking it in. He let out a deep sigh and cried for a few minutes before the losers joined him. Beverly, Mike, Stan, Bill, Ben- but Richie was nowhere to be found.  
Eddie still managed to smile as they all sat down around him. He tried to get his mind off Richie. “So Eddie! Are you excited to celebrate the third year anniversary of Pennywise`s disappearance?” Ben jumped up in excitement to say. The rest of the losers seemed excited upon the topic being mentioned, but Eddie was in a daze. If Richie stopped being friends with Eddie , They would have lost each others friend for eight years and his crush of six years. Could this really be the end? No, Eddie wouldn't be able to bare it.

After lunch, Richie kept his word and went back to the complete hell he called his last three classes. He ended up getting detention for wearing his hoodie in class. He felt numb- well at least he wished he did. This feeling made Richie's head ache and his heartburn. While tapping on his desk in detention, his mind raced. He remembered today The losers were supposed to hangout for the anniversary of defeating pennywise. He guessed he had to go, so he prepared himself for total awkwardness and waves of depression.   
After getting out of detention, Richie gave a kid a few bucks for what was left in his pack of cigarettes. Stan saw him and shook his head in disapproval. “ First you run out of class, and now you smoke?!”   
“Don't question my life decisions and i won't question yours, got it Stan?” Richie rolled his eyes and clutched his half empty pack of cigarettes.Richie couldn't imagine the day could get worse.  
Stan walked Richie to his house.”Um, see you at six trashmouth” Stan smiled awkwardly and closed Riches front door for him. Richie , once again was alone. He wondered if anything could make him feel better. He set up his record player and got out a salt n pepper cd. He played its ear piercingly loud and screamed along to the lyrics. Shoop by salt n pepper played in the background. He wandered into his bathroom and opened up his cabinet above his sink.   
Pills.   
Richie was indecisive on whether he should take some or not. After four minutes of thinking, he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a few . If they were for his mom they couldn't be that bad, right? He poured five pills in his hand, and shoved them in his mouth. He forgot to read the label, but he knew they relieved pain. The feeling in his chess stopped, but he still felt anxiety coursing through his veins.   
He looked at the clock. It was already 5:27. Richie ran a brush through his hair. His hands kept twitching, which kind of irritated Richie, but he continued to brush his matted ,dark ,curly mess until it looked decent. He threw on a dark blue T- shirt and loose jeans with rips and tears all over from falling countless times. He slipped on his filthy blue sneakers and , without tying the laces, he jumped out his rooms window. As he ran to the quarry he notices his hand was still fidgeting . “Fuck” he whispered before arriving at the quarry, ten minutes early.   
Richie looked at his hand and tried to get it to stop fidgeting. He sprawled himself out and looked at the sky. He saw dead bodies dangling from a group of red balloons. He jumped up and blinked in shock.Could this all be in his head? He adjusted his glasses and there they were, clear as day. In the corner of his eye he noticed Patrick, Betty and Georgie, all floating together with the other victims. Richie heard them silently chant “you'll float too, Richie. Come play with us, Richie” Richie stared in horror as the bloody, demonic smiles on the kids faces left a scar in Richies mind.   
Eddie, Bill and Stan walked up to Richie, who was pointing at the sky.  
“Eum...hey Richie, what are you doing?” Stan spoke softly, as if Richie were a little kid.  
Richie's hands were shaking as tears streamed down his face. “It’s back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fun and stressful as fuck to make but I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Ill try to post again probably on Tuesday? Im not sure. Anyways Looks like ill be seein ya later - ya boi Ricardi B


	4. hide yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie get in a fight .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Monday o Tuesday but I mean technically its still Tuesday for like 20 more minutes so... right on time?

“What are you talking about Richie” Eddie looked up to where Richie was pointing to find nothing but a faded dark sky. Richie looked up again, and the gorish site he had seen just moments before had vanished. “ This better not be some sick joke “ Eddie looked up at Richie, horror stricken and shaky.   
“N-no it's not I-I swear! I swear. “ Richie pleaded, on hand fidgeting as the other still pointed . Ben, Beverly and Mike walked up behind Richie.  
“ What`s up pussies?” Beverly remarked as Richie leaped back and fell.  
“God fuck , Bevvy!!” Richie exclaimed, jumping up to his feet and trying to shake off the gruesome people dangling from balloons.   
“Don't forget me , Richie.” a little voice similar to Georgie's whispered . Richie turned his head “What?”. Eddie and Stan exchanged glances.   
“We didn't say anything Rich...are you okay?” Eddie said, walking up to Richie and putting a hand on his forehead. Richie saw a bright red balloon in the corner of his eye and froze. He didn't respond to Eddie. Eddie noticed Richie tense up . “Richie.. Come on your scaring me “   
Eddie looked into Richie's dark scared eyes. Richie would have been blushing if it weren't for his paranoia that maybe It was somewhere.. Watching. If It knew Richie liked Eddie.. Eddie might be in danger. Richie couldn't let Eddie be in danger. If anything were to happen to Eddie he would surely blame himself.  
“Y-yeah..i'm f-fine..” Richie said , finally being able to bring himself to words. Eddie didn't buy it.   
“I call bullshit! Tell me what's wrong” Eddie hoped it wasn't because of him. Eddie admired Richie's curly hair and freckles before returning to his stern look “now”  
“No. Its fine. You won't believe me.” Richie mumbled. His hand fidgeted way faster than before. Eddie focused on Richie's hand for a second, watching it frantically fidgeting. Could it be a new anxiety tick or something? Eddie decided to ignore it.   
“C`mon Richie, Just tell me” Eddie needed to know what was going on.  
Richie was hesitant before blurting out “ O-okay I … I don't know if it's in my head or something but I- I got here and I looked up and ….I saw balloons..a-and people….Its victims w-were hanging from them I- I'm sorry this probably sounds insane i probably sound insane” Eddie looked shocked.   
“I cant believe your nerve Richie. What the actual fuck is wrong with you?! I thought you were gonna be serious but instead you make a sick joke ! I can't believe you!” Eddie was raging.   
“Eddie I- im not joking I swear..this is exactly why I shouldn't have told you.” Richie crossed his arms.   
“If your just upset that I don't like you get over it, okay?” Eddie felt like the moment he said those words that would be the end of having a friendship or a relationship with Richie Tozier.  
Richie didn't respond for a while. “Is there someone else?” Richie whispered. Eddie knew he should tell the truth and say no. He knew now would be a great moment for Eddie to say he only has eyes for Richie and all that other lovey dovey bullshit. Yet should have done and actually done are two different things.   
“Um- yeah…” Eddie eyed Beverly and looked down. Richie felt like crying.  
“ I will do anything for you. Anything.” Richie meant it. He gave Beverly a cold look and a cunning smirk formed across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed and I think my new update schedule will be every 2-3 days as of now. Bye from ya boi Ricardi B


	5. The many meanings of Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's geeking out over Dc and Spaceballs while a voice invades his thoughts

Richie and Eddie barely talked the rest of the night as the losers sat by the quarry and talked. Richie was surprisingly quiet, and only cracked a few inappropriate jokes.It was obvious something had happened, and that Beverly was somehow involved. Every few minutes Richie would give Beverly the death stare before whispering with himself about her.  
Beverly didn't really notice, but Richie had made he the center of attention. He asked her random questions and mostly talked to her, Ben and Bill.   
Eddie thought about what Richie said : “Anything.” What did anything mean to Richie? Eddie could only wonder… and worry. He was deeply regretting lying to Richie. But Eddie knew Richie would never actually do anything, right?  
Richie was taking in every word Beverly said and memoizing it. Every once in a while, anohe voice, the same voice that sounded like Georgie would whisper to Richie .   
“You need to get her away from him, Richie” the little voice whispered. Richie felt his skin crawl.  
“What do you mean?Beverly is great and.. If he likes her.. That's fine.It's totally fine.” Richie whispered back. He looked up at Eddie and then at Beverly. He had missed an entire conversation that the losers were having over comics. Richie's favorite thing to talk about- how the hell could he have missed it? They started it in hopes of grabbing Richies attention. The night seemed bland to the losers when no inappropriate jokes or screaming or enthusiasm was being shown.   
They were talking about Marvel vs Dc.  
Richie looked up as Stan finished a sentence “So, Dc is basically shit.” Richie jolted up and jumped behind Stan.  
“ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME STAN THE MAN?! sURE MARVEL IS GREAT BUT WHAT'S WITH THE DC HATE ?! SURE THEY MIGHT HAVE A FUCKTON OF BATMAN BUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?!” Stan smiled.   
“ They use Batman as a crutch” Stan looked back at Richie, giving a sharp smirk.Richie took out a shitload of Dc comics from his bag. His comics were the the only neat and organized things he owned . He pulled out several Martian Manhunter comics , followed by several more Shazam! and Aquaman comic books. He Slammed them on a picnic bench as he went through each ones plot. By the time he had finished he was red faced and looked at Stan.  
“ Don't you dare say Batmans a “crutch” because Dc plots are way better than you could every come up with” Richie reorganized his comics and neatly put them back in his bag.  
Stan was laughing so hard, Bill had to make sure He didn't just fall on the floor.  
“OH MY GOD OKAY THATS THE BEST AND MOST WORTHLESS PRESENTATION I'VE EVER SEEN YOU WIN RICHIE!!” Stan called in between cackles.  
“God fuck Richie I think you broke Stan” Beverly said, amused by Stans laughter and Richie being his usual , rambunctious self.   
“...So um I've never seen star wars before….is it good?” Ben mumbled. Richie jerked his head towards Ben. He glared with wild eyes as his hair was pulled back by the wind   
“ Fuck yeah it is.BUT YOU KNOW WHAT'S EVEN BETTER THAN THAT CINEMATIC MASTERPIECE ??!!” Richie smiled , in a wild way that matched his hair, his wide eyes and freckles. The group waited for Richies response. “SPACE FUCKING BALLS” Richie enthusiastically yelled. Eddie laughed at the name.  
“Spaceballs? What's that, a star wars porno or something?” Eddie leaned back, chuckling.  
“ NO ! WAIT ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY NEVER SEEN THE BEST MOVIE POSSIBLY OF ALL TIME ?!” Richie went on a rant of the glorious parody of Star Wars. H talked about the funniest lines, from the major easter eggs in the Dvd scene, them almost being fully aware they are in a movie, and basically calling Darth Vader a spineless dweeb.  
“Im fucking mad that they never made a sequel” Richie closed off. He saw Beverly giggling with Eddie. He trailed off and let the rest of the losers take in the shit he just said for the past ten minutes as he stared at Eddie and Beverly as they laughed.   
Eddie likes Beverly, not you . Richie Felt as if they were mocking him. “Get rid of her. You'll be happy with Eddie if shes with me” The Georgie- like voice echoed in Richie's head. Richie left that in the back of his mind for a while. He had settled down and was quiet once more for most of the night. His hands would fidget every time Eddie and Beverly  
would talk or laugh . “They are mocking you. They know you will be alone. Do you want them to mock you Richie” the Georgie like voice would say. are mocking you , Richie. They know you will be jealous that they can be happy together and y  
“No. But they aren't mockin-” Richie started to whisper to the voice before he was cut off.  
“They are. You know it Richie. They are mocking YOU.” The voice chimed in Richies ears.  
Some of the losers heard Richies whispers and had stopped talking to listen to Richie , who had been quiet for the last two hours .   
“...They are mocking me? But..Im their friend- right? They wouldn't mock me..Right?” Richie whispered , unsure of what to think.  
Eddie and Beverly and Ben were the only ones not to notice Richies whispers until Bill couldn't hear what Richie had said because it was overlapped by something Beverly was saying.  
“C-could you talk a l-little softer guys?” Bill asked Beverly and she noticed that people were looking at Richie with worrisome looks. Beverly , Eddie and Ben looked at Richie. His hands were twitching constantly like a tv with poor connection.   
“Get rid of her, Richie. Everyone will be happier when you get rid of her, Richie” the voice told Richie.   
“I’ll try my best” Richie whispered back. He realized there was no longer any background conversation from the Losers. Richie adjusted his glasses and looked up to all of the losers looking right at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to male and the next chapter will be posted as soon as possible! Richie geeking out was literally me remembering ho iconic DC and Spaceballs are lmao. see ya later-ya boi Ricardi B


	6. a great.... friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really soft and shortish. basically the losers go for a drive and Reddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING AGAIN I GOT WRITERS BLOCK OOF HAPPY LATE ASS VALENTINES DAY IM GAY HIP HIP HOORAY ILL POST AGAIN AND IT WILL BE LONGER AND MORE PLOT DRIVEN TAKE THIS FOR NOW

“Hi…” Richie dragged . Bill and Stan backed up a little and Beverly and Eddie exchanged looks.   
“ Who were you talking to, Rich?” Mike asked carefully. Richie realized that he must have been whispering louder than he thought.   
“ oh uh….nobody…” Richie would have said your mom if anyone else had asked him.   
Obviously nobody bought it. Beverly and Stan looked behind were Richie was sitting but nobody was to be seen.   
“ You must have been talking to someone, Richie.” Ben said .  
Beverly wanted to change the topic “Whatever Richie. Anyways it's getting kinda late, what should we do? “ Richie smirked and grabbed his car keys.   
“Do we have to?” Eddie said fakely. He was fine with going just he loved when Richie would grab Eddies arm and rush into the car and blast music while making stupid jokes and suggestions.  
Richie laughed “Why of course we do, dearest” Richie picked Eddie up instead of taking his hand. Eddie could feel himself blush wildly. Richie jolted to his car with Eddie in his arms as the losers followed close behind.  
Richie shook Beverly's keys “I wanna drive pleasssse Bevvy?” Richie begged . Beverly laughed  
“Of course Rich , just don't fuck up my car okay?” Beverly smiled, getting in the backseat.  
Richie almost dropped the keys he was so excited. Richie only had his learners permit and barely anyone let him drive. Stan got out the car  
“No.No.NOpe Not gonna happen. Im not going to get in a car crash because a underage driver gets distracted or drives off a fucking cliff.” Bill got out with Stan and convinced him to get back in the car.   
“ If we die i swear i'm going to possess you in the afterlife” Stan groaned, getting back in the backseat with Bill. Eddie nuzzled his head in the crease of Richies arm as Richie put the keys in the ignition and blasted the music .   
“Focus. Make her good. The boy humming to music on your arm? He could be all yours.  
Your baby boy” The Georgie like voice was back. Richie ignored it.  
“Hey Eddie...um I know you don't like me like so…. Do you want me to um.. Ask Beverly if she likes you...like like kind of like?” Richie said and hd tone was unknowingly sad.   
Eddie looked up at Richie. “No thats okay I really don't want you to” Eddie nuzzled deeper into Richies arm and giggled. Richie seemed confused. Was he giggling because of Richie mentioning Beverly? Richie hoped not.   
“Okay...Are you going to tell her you like her?” Richie mumbled.  
“Stop it. Don't talk about her different than you would normally. Then they will be suspicious when she's gone. “ The voice screamed in Richie's head. His head ached furiously. He was trying to be a supportive friend.   
A friend and nothing more.  
“ Sorry I'll stop talking about her.. Anyways..” Richie felt soft breathing in his arms and he saw Eddie had fallen asleep. He looked at the time  
4:15 a.m.  
Richie dropped Everyone off except for Beverly and Eddie. He had turned the music off for a while now, trying not to disturb them.  
He kissed Eddies forehead.


	7. Goodbye, sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice in Richies head takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHH IFEEL LIKE THIS CHAPTER SEEMS SO NOT WELL MADE AND WAYY SHORT (unlike my dick* BUT UHH ENJOY

Richie dropped Eddie off about 45 minutes ago and was deciding whether or not he should off Beverly. The voice in his head screamed yes, but he himself did not. Beverly was always a girl he could talk to and She understood where he was coming from. She snored in the backseat, unaware that one of her best friends could be digging her grave within the next few hours.  
Richie continued to drive as the voice in his head grew louder.  
“Do it! Now!! Get it over with!!” The Georgie like voice grew impatient and slowly gave off a darker tone that chilled Richie.  
Richie parked the car at Beverly's house and got out of the car. He picked Beverly up out of the back seat. “N-no. I won't. I can't. I-Im sorry.” Richie felt a sharp sudden pain in his veins, causing him to drop Beverly back into the car.  
“ No. You can. You will. Or else I'll do it for you.” The voice echoed as hot tears poured down Richie's face.  
“No. Please don't hurt her. She's my friend.” Richie felt himself slowly being numbed and losing control of his body. “Beverly!” Richie exclaimed and Beverly opened an eye. Richie had been completely taken over by the demonic creature inside him. 

 

Richie watched , unable to do anything but watch, as Beverly woke. “Richie, are you okay? Your eyes are glowing. Have you been crying??” Richie's body picked Beverly up. “Richie, what are you doing?! Richie! Put me down!!”   
Richie screamed to the demon controlling him. “Let her go!! Let her go! Please!” , The demon refused to listen and marched towards Beverly's back yard.  
“Time to go, Marsh” The demon spoke through Richie's body and threw Beverly to the ground. The creature found a knife, as if it had appeared out of thin air, and grabbed Beverly by the leg.  
“Who are you?! Stop! Let go!” Beverly struggled to break free from the stern grip that normally, Richie lacked. The creature stabbed Beverly in the chest. He did it again and again. Once more. Richie tried to look away, but when the tables turn and you are the conscious of the mind that used to be controlled by you but is now controlled by the demon you let take over, you feel it's important to watch. Richie quivered in fear watching what his body had done to his former best friend. He had done that. Well, he didn't actually do it, but he felt like it was his fault.  
And it partially was. He closed his eyes while the creature dug a hole and dragged the once funny, beautiful, badass redhead into it. He piled dirt on her lifeless body and patted it down until it was as if the dirt had not been touched.  
Richies creature smoked a cigarette for a few minutes before flicking it where Beverly was buried.  
Rich blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys another chapter is coming as soon as fucking possible and comment what you guys think!!- Ricardi B


End file.
